The Wedding Night
by Gemonie03
Summary: Ciel has managed to survive to his wedding day and now he and Lizzy are ready to take the next step...Sorta. Luckily, Ciel had a very good tutor. Adult!Ciel x Adult!Lizzy and their first time/ wedding night.


**Alright, so this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic and I only wrote it because I don't think these two get enough love due to the whole Ciel and Sebastian being perfect for each other thing… Anyway, have some awkward-first-time-early-1900's-god-she's-lucky-he-has- a-demon-for-a-butler sex!**

**Warning!**

** Explicit Het sex**

** Incredibly awkward…sorta?**

**Also, I don't own the characters or the manga or the anime but I do own this sex… I'm so proud!**

**XXXXX**

"C-Ciel?" Lizzy's voice was as weak as he was beginning to feel. "I-I'm not afraid. Mama told me what to, to expect," she tried to smile but both knew it was forced.

The newlyweds stood at opposite ends of Ciel's large bedroom just staring at each other. They had been this way since the reception had ended three hours prior. Neither had spoken or moved until Lizzy's soft spoken attempt at making things less awkward. They made eye contact for only a second before both of them flinched away with an awkward blush.

He knew what to do. Sebastian had lectured him, quite thoroughly, on the ins and outs of the female body. He was certain that he knew more than any other human man on earth about the female sexual experience and how to make a first time pleasant, and yet, here he stood, unable to look his new wife in the eye, let alone please her in any way.

To him Lizzy would always be that sweet little girl he grew up playing house with. There was no way he could touch her like that, was there? He didn't want anything to change her; to make her any less Lizzy with her ridiculous grin and that never ending positive attitude. That's what he loved about her. He didn't want this to change her.

"Elizabeth?" their eyes met again but this time his gaze held hers. "We," he sighed in frustration, "we don't have to do this. No one will know,"

Her reaction wasn't exactly what he was expecting. Instead of the relief he had hoped would come over her features, her shoulders began to shake and tears welled in her eyes. She fell to her knees, a though feat in the large and very elaborate wedding dress she still wore, with a body wracking sob.

"Lizzy?" he ran to her side and tried to gather her into his arms only to be pushed away.

"I knew it!" she screamed between shudders and sobs. "You don't want me! It's _him_ isn't it? Isn't it!?"

Ciel sat back, a little flabbergasted. _Him_?

"Lizzy, I don't,"

"Mother always told me that you and Sebastian were unnaturally close! I refused to believe her but now," she buried her face in her hands.

Sebastian… She thought that he and Sebastian were... A shudder ran down Ciel's spine.

"Lizzy, you have it all wrong!"

"You don't care about me at all!"

"Lizzy!" in his frustration Ciel pounced on her.

He pinned her to the floor with his body and took her lips with his own. Her eyes shot open before she began to kiss back, slowly at first but she was a quicker study than he had thought. She began to kiss him back while fighting to free her wrists from his iron grip. He released her allowing her to curl her hands through his hair and pull him closer to her. He broke the kiss, both of them panting hard.

"Lizzy?" Ciel panted as he leaned his fore head against hers. "Do you think we could get rid of some of this…fluff?"

She quickly nodded her head. He helped her to stand, the dress really was a menace. Her hands tried to undo the many tiny buttons on the back but she could only reach the first five on her own.

"Ciel?" her voice was shaking.

"Do you need me to go get Paula?" he turned to the door.

"No, please," she took a deep breath, "could you help me?"

He couldn't speak. He quickly stepped behind her and began undoing the offending buttons. When the dress was undone to her waist he helped her pull it up over her head to reveal her corset cover and several fluffy petty coats. She blushed, knowing that her shoulders were revealed to him. She already felt naked.

"Lizzy?" Ciel's voice was deeper than she was use to. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she swallowed. "C-can you t-take something off too?"

He slipped his suit jacket from his shoulders, accentuating how thin he truly was. Next he pulled off the white vest and blue tie to reveal suspenders and dress shirt. She giggled. The last time she had seen him in shirt sleeves they had been just children.

"Is something funny, my lady?" he was behind her, his hands on her shoulders and lips to her ear.

She shook her head as a shiver ran down her spine. She felt different, warmer, and her stomach clenched. It was the way she had felt when thinking about Ciel touching her, kissing her. Her mother, when she had asked about it, had punished her, telling her that it was a dirty feeling and that polite young women erased those thoughts from their minds and kept their fingers out of their knickers. She had been so ashamed after that. She'd cried for hours, asking God to take away the bad thoughts and allow her to remain clean. But now, she didn't feel shame, she felt safe and loved. Surely, her mother was wrong about this feeling.

Ciel ran his hands down her arms, rolling down the long white gloves and placing kisses along her neck and shoulders. Her head lolled to the side to give him more access to the soft flesh of her neck. A gasp escaped Lizzy's lips as he nipped at a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. She quickly placed her hands over her mouth in surprise.

"Don't," Ciel pulled her hands from her mouth, "I want to hear you,"

He made quick work of the corset cover and the petty coats, throwing them every which way as he pulled them from her lithe frame, leaving her only in corset and under things. He wound an arm around her thin waist and pulled her back against him. His head rested on her shoulder as he turned her to face the full length mirror that stood by his wardrobe.

"You're beautiful, Lizzy," his voice was deep and breathy and foreign. It excited her to no end. She shivered again as she watched him nuzzle into her neck. His hand lazily moved from her stomach to shoulder and there it stopped as he took a step back.

"Do you want to continue?" his voice trembled as the words slipped from his lips.

She turned to face him. His one blue eye searched her face for any sign of an answer. Slowly she laid a hand over his eye patch.

"I-I want to see,"

"But, Lizzy,"

"I want to see all of you like you will see all of me, Ciel, please?"

His blue eye closed as he nodded consent. Fear gripped him as the eye patch was gently untied and dropped to the floor. He couldn't open his eyes. What would she say?

"Ciel, please open your eyes. I promise I won't say anything to upset you,"

"Lizzy, you have to promise me that you'll tell no one,"

The only answer he received was her lips on his own. As the kiss broke his eyes opened slowly to reveal one blue and one tinged pink with Sebastian's symbol, like a brand. Instead of the shock he had expected she turned around to face the mirror, pulling his hands to her waist.

"We certainly are the perfect picture," her smile stretched from ear to ear. "A picture that no one but us will ever see."

He undid her corset with practiced dexterity, Sebastian really had trained him for everything, and with a yank and a pull he had her fully naked in his arms. He lifted her, bridal style, and carried her to the bed. With a kiss he set her down and began to cover her body with kisses. When his lips met a perky, pink nipple her whole body tensed with pleasure. He smirked into her flesh as he caressed the nub with tongue and lips. She was quickly melting into his soft touches. He treated the other nipple to the same lavish attention and received a breathy moan as his reward. He continued to travel down her body with wet kisses, stopping to dip into her navel and nibble at a hip. As he spread her legs to kiss at a thigh, she pulled away, brushing his straining member, accidently, with a foot.

Until then he had been completely focused on her and doing what Sebastian had drilled into his head but now his attention was drawn to his own arousal. He ached. He contemplated skipping her part and just going for his own pleasure but Sebastian's words echoed through his head, "You must not act like an animal or Miss Elizabeth may come to fear something that can bring one the closest that he or she may ever get to Heaven." He had to focus. What was she saying?

"Ciel?"her voice was full of worry and she had curled up her body to hide her naked figure.

"Yes?" he shook himself from his thoughts. "Is something wrong, Elizabeth?"

"I- what were you doing?"

"I was going to," how could he say this aloud? "taste you."

"But, with your mouth?"

He smirked.

"How else to do you taste something?"

"But, Ciel, isn't that dirty?"

"But, Lizzy, don't you wonder how it would feel?" Ciel pulled himself over her and kissed at her neck again, trying to regain some of the mood they had lost. "My lips on your most private of places. Caressing your very being until you come completely undone?"

She whimpered at his words and as he continued down her body again, she didn't flinch away when his lips met the sensitive skin where inner thigh meets body. The first touch of his tongue sent a shock of pleasure through her body. The moan was more than enough motivation for Ciel to continue. He swirled his tongue as he had been instructed and then dipped slowly into her, tasting and loving every inch of her.

It wasn't long before she had come completely undone. One thin hand raked through his silky, blue hair as the other clutched at the sheets as she writhed on the bed. Her moans and whimpers had become louder and she had lost all of the inhibition that she had shown before. With a final swirl and suck to her clitoris her whole body shook and tightened.

"C-Ci," She threw back her head in a silent scream as her orgasm took her.

Ciel crawled up the bed to her side as she shook. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, dominating her mouth with his own. His tongue forced its way past her lips to explore every inch of her. When she finally began to kiss back he pulled her flush against him so that she could feel his own throbbing need through his dress pants.

"Ciel," she broke the kiss, "you're amazing,"

He couldn't respond. All he had were rude demands and wants.

"I want to touch you the way you touched me," she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as her hands shook.

With a rather undignified grunt Ciel crawled from the bed and quickly disposed of his own clothes. He sighed in relief as his fully hardened member sprung free from its cloth prison.

Lizzy watched with rapt attention as the man she had loved since childhood stripped and then stood fully naked and erect before her. She'd never seen anything so beautiful in her life. His lightly muscled, thin frame glistened with sweat from their activities. He panted, his mouth slightly opened and lips slick from her and their kiss. His hands, she had always liked his hands, sat on thin hips as he allowed her survey his body.

She pulled him to her and ensnared his lips in a passionate kiss. The feeling of her belly against his throbbing length made him groan. Without breaking the kiss he pushed her down to the mattress and settled himself between her thighs. She broke the kiss as she felt his head brush against her slick entrance.

"Lizzy," her name was little more than a growl, "this is going to hurt."

"I know," she brushed sweat slicked hair from his forehead, "please, Ciel, just do it."

That was it. He pushed past the barrier of her virginity in one swift thrust. He stilled to let her adjust and to kiss the tears that began to roll down her cheeks. As he kissed down her neck she pressed against him experimentally. Their eyes met and Ciel began to slowly thrust into her tight, slick heat.

"Harder," she moaned and he complied. His pace quickened and his thrusts became deeper. He wasn't going to last much longer. He pulled nearly all the way out and rammed back in hitting something inside her that caused her body to clench around him and a half moan half scream to escape her lips. That was it for him.

The heat that had been pooling in his stomach became too much as her walls clenched around him. With a groan of her name he came inside her. He rode out his orgasm with a few final thrusts before he collapsed on her.

Just before Lizzy was sure she was going to have to throw him off of her Ciel lifted himself from her and pulled out slowly before lying next to her on his back. The two of them laid there listening to each other's raged breathing for the longest time. Lizzy was the first to move, rolling over and laying her head on Ciel's shoulder and arm across his chest. He wrapped his arms around her with a contented sigh.

"Ciel?" her voice was heavy with sleep.

"Yes, Lizzy?" he fought to keep his eyes open so he could watch her fall asleep.

"Will it always be like this?"

"I've been told that as time goes on and a couple gets more use to each other's bodies it gets better. Like allowing a wine to age," a yawn escaped his lips.

"If it gets any better I think I shall die of pleasure,"

A huff of a laugh escaped Ciel's lips as they both drifted off to sleep for the first time as husband and wife.


End file.
